A Love Story
by WishMaker321
Summary: Kagome meets Sango, her sister, for the first time. Kagome is engaged, and Sango is curious. So Kagome explains how she met and fell in love with our dear Sesshomaru. R
1. Meeting Sesshomaru

Disclaimer...

Don't own anything except any OC s.

"How did you meet him?" Sango asked me as we sat at the café table.

"Well I met him when I went to boarding school when I was young. I was only thirteen." I answered.

"Wow. So you've known him for a long time!" She seemed shocked.

"Yeah. Is that surprising?"

"Well you said you've been dating him for a long time, but I would have never guessed that long!" Sango had definitely gotten the wrong interpretation from my words.

"Hah! No, we haven't been dating since then. That's just when I met him!" I laughed a bit at her facial expression and the slight blush that dusted her cheeks.

"Oh, I guess that would make a bit more sense." Sango smiled across the table at me. The waiter came and ordered our coffees for us. A simple strong black coffee with two teaspoons of sugar for Sango and a caramel latte for me with extra caramel drizzle.

I was surprised when my mother introduced me to Sango. Turns out my father had a child with a woman before meeting my mother. So now I have an older sister. I guess it'll take some getting used to but I like the idea of it. Anyway, we decided to meet up for a lunch date and get to know each other. When I told her that I was engaged she jumped on the topic. I was thankful for something to talk about because I really had no clue what to say to her.

"So tell me more. How did you guys get together? What's he like? Is he hot?"

"Wait, I'm getting there!" I couldn't help but laugh a little. I could tell we would get along. Plus she already sounded like we were sisters raised together. "Wow. It seems like forever ago...

oOoOoOo

I hate waking up early. It's a deep burning passion in me. Every morning I have to wake up at 6:30 to get ready for school. Not only do I hate waking up early, but I hate talking to people in the morning. Living with eleven other girls does not help. Let's just say I am not a morning person.

"Kagome, can you pass me the cereal?" Kikyou asks me at the breakfast table. I glare at her as best I can with sleepy eyes before she asks Ayame who is sitting right next to me. Ayame gives her the cereal and Kikyou sticks her tongue out at me. I hate being at boarding school. At home I wouldn't have to live with other teenage girls. They're such a pain to live with. I miss my brother.

"Girls, you are dismissed." Mrs. Kaede tells us. I'm the first one up and out of my chair. Once I get to my room I get dressed, make my bed, throw my hair in a ponytail, and grab my bookbag. Ayame, my roommate, walks in the room as I'm walking out.

"Kagome, why are you in such a rush?" She asks me.

"Didn't do my homework last night. I have to do it now." She laughs at my answer and I just walk away. I sit in the living room and get my homework out. Just as I'm finishing my homework, we're told it's time to walk to school. I finish up my last problem, and join Rin in putting on our shoes.

"How are you doing Kagome?" She asks me, all smiles.

"Tired." I don't know how people do it. Be so awake so early. Rin is one of the youngest in three grades lower than me. We walk the short distance across campus to the school, only about ten minutes. At the front door we wait to be let in. Rin and I say bye as we find our friends. I spot Inuyasha leaning against a wall so I walk over to him.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Inu." He's like me in the morning. Doesn't want to be bothered.

And that is when it happened. I met him. Sesshomaru.

"Hey Inuyasha, can I see your math homework?" Sesshomaru walked right up to Inuyasha not noticing me.

"No! And I was having a conversation here. Try not to be so rude." Of course me and Inuyasha weren't really having much of a conversation, but when it came to his brother, Inuyasha was extremely short tempered. That's when Sesshomaru turned to me.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you. What's your name?" I knew Sesshomaru because he was Inuyasha's brother but he certainly didn't know me. Sesshomaru was a nerd. Kept to himself, didn't have many friends and wasn't the cutest boy in the grade by far.

"Kagome. It's fine." Was all I felt like replying. It was early after all.

"Well nice meeting you. See you Inuyasha." Then Sesshomaru walked away and the school bell went off signaling all students to report to homeroom.

"Let's go Inu." And we went to class. It was a normal day and nothing special at all had occurred. Well at the time I thought nothing special had occurred.

oOoOoOo

"... In reality I had met the guy I'd end up being engaged to that day." I said as I finished my story on how Sesshomaru and I had met.

"Really? That's it?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. I was young I didn't really notice him then."

"So when did you start noticing him?" She inquired. I sighed and chuckled before I launched into my next story.


	2. Noticing Sesshomaru

Some characters are OOC, sorry.

Chapter 2...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMACK!

Six thirty wake up. Ughhhh. First day of school. Eighth grade.

"Kagome! Wake up!" I just love getting yelled at and shaken awake in the morning.

"I'm up. I'm up." I push her away, and roll out of bed. Breakfast is the usual cereal. Which I don't eat. I put my head down on the table and try to get a couple more minutes of sleep.

"Girls, you're dismissed. Have a great first day of school!"

Back at my room I get dressed, put on some eyeliner, put my hair in a ponytail, and grab my book bag.

"Do you think there will be cute boys this year?" Ayame asks me, being the romantic she is.

"What happened to Kouga?" I ask about her crush of last school year.

"Well I don't think he likes me very much." Her voice seems dejected but her appearance is excited, so I brush it off.

"No. There won't be cute boys this year." I leave the room before she comments on my negativity. I sit on the couch in the living room napping until it's time to leave. Usually I sit alone because all the other girls are primping for school even though there's not really anyone to impress, but today the new girl Kagura sits down next to me. Though she looks like she did her make up a little too much, her hair is nice and she seems decently chill. Not overly excited that the sun is hardly up yet and we are.

"Ready for school?" She asks me giving me a once over.

"Yeah I'm ready." I don't think she meant to be rude, but her comment offended me in a way. I decide to forget the comment.

Since it's the first day of school we get rides for the opening assembly. When we get there all the students are separated by grade. I search the crowd and find Inuyasha and Eri. My two best friends. Inuyasha looks like he grew a couple inches and Eri cut her hair short for the summer. When we get together we're instantly laughing about the most stupid things. We find a seat in our section and talk quietly before the assembly starts. As Inuyasha starts talking excitedly about some new shoes he plans on buying, I zone out and stare into space.

"Gome? You okay?" Inuyasha waves his hand in front of my face. "Why are you staring at Sesshomaru?"

As he says this my vision focuses and I realize I'm making eye contact with Sesshomaru. "I'm not staring, I was zoning out." I look away from Sesshomaru and think to apologize to him later for acting like a creep.

"Anyway, like I was saying..." I zone out again, this time intentional and not in Sesshomaru's line of sight. Sesshomaru looks different. His hair is longer and does he have braces now? He looks... good? Nahhh, just... better...

After the assembly we are given our class schedules and report to home room. Fortunately both Inuyasha and Eri are in my homeroom... and Sesshomaru?

Comparing schedules we find out all three of us have lunch together. Eri and I have 1st and 2nd period together. And Inu and I have 6th period together. Otherwise we were separated most of the school day.

While Eri and Inu started bickering I went over to Sesshomaru to apologize about creeping on him earlier.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about staring earlier. I wasn't really looking at you, I was just zoning out in your direction." I could feel myself blush at my seemingly lame excuse, yet perfectly true explanation.

"It's okay Kagome. I was kinda doing the same thing." He scratched the back of his neck and looked down. I don't know why he was acting so shy, but it was kind of...awkward, yet cute?

"Well I guess maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah." I guess he wasn't a man of many words. Even though him and Inu were brothers I never heard much about him and only talked to him in passing.

Inu and Eri were still bickering when I was done talking to Sesshomaru. The bell rang a couple minutes later and we were dismissed to 1st period. Phys. Ed. Blech. There weren't many other girls in the class that I talked to, so Eri and I stuck together and talked most of the time.

2nd period was mostly the same. Our home ec class. 3rd period was my study hall where I caught up with some friends that I hadn't talked to over the summer. 4th period was boring as well. Then in fifth period I walked in to my English class and sat next to Mako one of my friends from the year before and started talking about random stuff. During roll call though I heard Sesshomaru's name. I looked around for him and found him in the seat across the room by the window. I didn't have a reason to go over and talk to him so I continued my conversation with Mako. On our way out I ended up next to Sesshomaru. I smiled at him and he attempted a smile back. It coming out as an awkward tug of his lips.

I walked down the hallway to meet Inu at the door of our 6th period. All the while I was a couple steps behind Sesshomaru. My short legs couldn't match his long strides. He had to be 5'9", which is 9 more inches than me. I watched as Sesshomaru turned into a doorway and looked up to see Inu standing outside of it, waiting for me.

"Walk with your head up Gome. You almost walked right into me." Inu smiled at me before walking into the classroom. I followed close behind.

After 6th period we met up with Eri for lunch. We had the last lunch period so it was mostly just students in our grade. When we got there we went up and got food and started looking for a table to sit at. As I looked around the room I found Kagura sitting alone.

"Guys, we should sit with her. She has no one else to sit with and she seems decent enough."

"Why do you have to be so nice Kagome? I miss you when you were mean." Inu harrumphed before walking over to Kagura's table and just sitting down directly across from her. Eri looked at me, and we just laughed before going and joining them.

Eri and I convinced Inu to take up our lunch trays. Eri went to go talk with some friends while I sat at the table with Kagura in a slightly awkward silence. As we left the cafeteria, I couldn't help but note that Sesshomaru was sitting only two tables away.

Walking into 8th period frustrated me because sitting there was Bankotsu. He thinks he knows everything. He doesn't.

"Kagome, how was your summer?" He asked me with a smart ass smirk on his face.

"Don't talk to me." I took a seat furthest away from him as possible and waited for the period to be over, passing the time chatting with random people.

My 9th period is close to my 8th period so I was the first one there. I felt awkward standing in the back of the classroom with the teacher sitting at his desk. So I waited for someone I knew to walk in the door. As Mako walks in I sigh with relief. Then right behind him in walks Sesshomaru. How many classes does that make? Four? Five including lunch. He seems like such a nerd.

"Well class, you'll have me for 9th period math and afterwards you'll stay for an additional tutoring period." The teacher informs us of this.

"What if we don't need tutoring?" One of the student calls out.

"As the school year starts you can use it as time to do homework." No one commented at this point.

"So Kagome, are you finally going to sign up for cross country this year?" Mako asks me as we take seats in the back of the classroom.

"Of course not." I couldn't help but smile. He's been trying to get me to run track or cross country for the longest time.

"Oh come on, you'd be great!"

"Nah." We caught up with each other for the rest of the class period and through the "tutoring" period as well. Inuyasha was waiting for me outside of the classroom to walk me back to my dorm.

"Hey Inuyasha. You need to call Father tonight." Sesshomaru interjected as he passed us.

"I'll think about it." Inu called after him. We walked home and said our goodbyes, knowing we'd be seeing each other tomorrow.

Later that night Ayame and I were watching TV and she started going on about new boys, and how many classes she has with them. Her excitement for the new school year was not rubbing off on me.

"What about you? Did you see anyone interesting today?" Ayame asked me, poking at my sides with a smirk on her face. I thought about it for an exceptional amount of time to create high suspense for her then answered with a simple,

"Nope." Ayame's face was extremely funny as she pouted. Then she got a look in her eyes that gave me a chill.

"I'll help you find someone, don't you worry Gome." Oh boy, this would not turn out good.

oOoOoOoOo

"Why didn't you tell her that you thought he was cute?" Sango demanded of me. She seemed to really be getting into it.

"Well um, I kinda brushed him off. He's my best friend's brother!" She chuckled at my response.

"Silly, girls always end up dating their best friend's brother. Whether they end up getting engaged or not." I laughed at her response, in most cases her claim seemed to be true.

Tell me what you think :)


	3. Realizing Sesshomaru

Chapter 3: Best Friend's Brother, and Best Friend's Brother's Best Friend?

"So then you guys confessed your undying love for eachother and have been dating ever since?" Sango clasped her hands together dramatically and stared into the distance.

"Well, not exactly." I found I enjoyed the faces Sango makes. All her emotions are right out there, for everyone to see. I wondered if I did the same thing. Is it a sister thing?

"Well let's get to that part!"

"That's not really what came next though."

"Well what did?"

"Naraku."

"Who?" Sango's look made me burst into laughter for a good three minutes before I could start to explain it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The school year I noticed Sesshomaru started in August. Although, by September I was looking to the left of Sesshomaru at his friend, Naraku. At the time I didn't even register that Sesshomaru was the one standing next to Naraku. I didn't realize he was standing there until later. Four months later.

"Hey!" Naraku walked up to me, and gave me a hug.

"Hi." Although we'd been together for two months I still wasn't the most comfortable around him, but I enjoyed his company.

"Do you want me to walk you to your club?" All smiles. I don't know how people do it. But it fits Naraku.

"Yeah, of course." I couldn't help but smile as he took my hand and started telling me about his day. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about what to get him for his birthday coming up.

"Kagome? Did you hear me?" We were standing outside of my club and he was just standing there, in front of me.

"No, sorry. I zoned out a bit." He hugged me.

"It's okay." He said in my ear as we hugged. He started to step back and let go.

"Bye Naraku." I already sent the signal to my brain to wave and walk away. So I was so extremely surprised when his lips came crashing down on mine. For a second I had no clue what was going on. As he pulled away he smiled at me.

"Bye Kagome." I stood there for a second thinking. I didn't like that. Our first kiss, and it didn't seem right. I shook it off, but it lingered in the back of my mind.

"Kagome! Sit over here!" Kagura was wildly motioning for me to come over. I obliged and took the seat next to her. "I saw that." She kind of glared at me a bit.

"And?" We had gotten close in the past month, but I still wasn't sure how close I wished to be to her.

"It was gross, I never want to see it again." She turned her attention toward our instructor, I giggled at her straight forwardness.

"I know right! His lips are huge!" She looked at me wide eyed and we both started chuckling as quietly as we could.

(-_- )

(2 Months Later)

"You're breaking up with me?" I threw my coat on the ground in frustration.

"That's not what I said! I'm saying that-"

"You want to break up with me?"

"Kagome, don't act like this. Let me explain." Naraku wasn't smiling now. I picked my coat off of the floor and realized how many people were looking in our direction.

"No need to explain. See you around." I gave him one last death glare before starting on my way back to my home. No one followed me or tried keeping pace with me. As I passed certain people they would ask me what was wrong, but I just kept power walking.

(O_O)

"Kagome?"

"What?" I turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Uhm, Naraku said he's really sorry about yesterday, and to give you this." He took a note out of his pocket, and extended his arm out to me, for me to take it.

"I don't want it." Sesshomaru sighed deeply.

"Just take it. Please? He wants to talk to you today after classes." He nudged his arm a little closer.

"No thank you Sesshomaru." But there he was standing next to me, putting the folded note into my bag.

"Just take it." Then he bowed his head and walked back to his seat. I had forgotten he was in my homeroom. We didn't talk very much. Sometimes my friends and I would make a joke about him, like how he dated Kana awhile back. She was pretty trashy, and he didn't seem like the guy to date her. We were all actually pretty surprised when we found out they were together. Like expected they didn't last long, and we left him alone for awhile.

I went back to finishing some last minute homework when I felt someone watching me.

"Are you going to read it?"Sesshomaru looked at me expectantly as he half shouted across the room.

"No. Not right now." I said back in a lower voice. Some people had averted their attention to us. He got up again and walked back over to me.

"Can you please just read the note. He really wants to know what you think." He gave me a pleading look.

"No. I'm upset right now and I don't care what he has to say at this point. I'll read it when I feel like it." The period ended and people started leaving. I stood up and stuffed my notebook back into my bag. I gave Sesshomaru a last defiant look before I left the classroom in search for Eri.

(_)

"I can't believe him!" Eri explained as she read the note.

"What's it say?" As soon as I'd pulled it from my bag she opened it and started reading it. She cleared her throat and started to read in a slightly deeper "man voice" that made me chuckle.

"You may think that I'm happy, and that I broke up with you. That's not what I wanted to do. I felt like crying when I saw you hurt. You're beautiful, intelligent, funny, and can always make me laugh, or can laugh at me without me being offended. Before we got together I didn't realize how little time we could spend together. Since we have no classes together and we have different activities after school we hardly get to hangout. I'm tired of letting you down. I bet you'd be happy knowing I feel like crap right now. I wanted to start dating when we go to high school next year. That way we could see each other more, since there's less rules. I'm sorry.

P.S. I never meant to hurt you, I swear." We looked at each other and there was a moment of awkwardness.

"He sounds pathetic." It kind of slipped out of my mouth. I have a lot of feelings for him, but his actions made me change the way I looked at him.

"He does sound kinda desperate." Eri agreed.

"What should I do?" I genuinely wanted to know what my best friend's opinion on the matter was.

"Take him back? You've been together for a couple months and I think you should forgive him. He's really nice and you seem to really like him."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So did you go back to him?" Sango asked me intrigued.

"Yeah, but it didn't last long after that, like a week or so."

"How'd that happen?"

"Well everytime I saw Sesshomaru that day, he'd ask me if I read the note. I just ignored him. The next day I met up with Naraku and yeah. That's what happened."

"Are they still best friends?"

"Yeah, and now Naraku is actually one of my best friends too!" It's funny how that all worked out. Once we got to high school the next year me and Naraku actually did have classes together. I no longer had those kind of feelings for him so we actually got really close.

"So Sesshomaru and you started dating in high school?" The suspense I was making for her was making me laugh on the inside.

"Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda, that was totally a yes or no answer!"

"Well we dated after Naraku and I broke up too."

0 0

O Sango's OMG face :)

Tell me, whatcha' think?


	4. My Boyfriend, Sesshomaru

Chapter 4: Sesshomaru, My Boyfriend.

"Kagura?"

"Whaaaat? I'm trying to sleeeeeep."

"I think I like Sesshomaru..."

...

"WHAT!"

"I know. I don't want to, but I think I do."

"You had to wait till I was half asleep to tell me this?"

"Yesss. I thought you'd laugh at me."

Kagura and I had become extremely great friends over the past half year of school. In November before we left for Christmas Break, we switched roommates and we chose each other to room with.

"Of course I'd laugh at you, he's a loser." I rolled my eyes at her in the dark and rolled over in my bed to look her way.

"That's why I don't wanna' like him! He's so weird." It really was the truth, I'd never liked anyone like him before. I always dated jerks that played sports, and were hot. Sesshomaru wasn't there. He played computer games and was quiet, and not really hot, but cute. He was nerdy, and had acne and braces, and he was so awkward.

"Well if you like him, you like him. What are you going to do about it?" Even though Kagura was blunt and brutally honest, she always accepted what her friends wanted.

"I don't know. I don't wanna' date anyone right now. Especially since he's so close to Naraku."

"You'll figure out what you want. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure. Good night."

"Night." I swear she was out 15 seconds later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Kagome. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I knew that Eri would do something like that, yell it in front of so many people that everyone would turn and say happy birthday to me. I gave her a death glare before she handed me a present bag.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, stop being so sarcastic. It's your birthday, be happy!" I looked in the bag to find a small box, and a card. I opened the book to find a cute little black and white beaded bracelet. In the card was a little note that was meant to be funny, but I hardly laughed, and then at the bottom of the card in Eri's handwriting it said _"Hah, you're getting old! You'll have a great day 'cause I'm coming over your house! Love you -Eri"_

"Thanks Eri. It means a lot." I hugged her.

"Wait, that's not all!" She pulled a small card out of her back pocket and handed it to me. A starbucks gift card.

"You know me so well." We laughed a bit and gave each other another hug, and parted ways. In homeroom I was greeted by a bunch of Happy Birthdays. I thanked everyone and sat at my seat to finish some homework. The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted me.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he handed me a card and went to sit back down in his seat. I stared at the card for a second, and decided to open it later.

oOoOoOoOo

In the bathroom I opened Sesshomaru's card. It was a generic birthday card with a cute kitten on the front. On the inside he wrote nothing but my name at the top of the card and his signature at the bottom. And in the card was a gift card for Barnes and Nobles. I hated Barnes and Nobles. Borders all the way, although it was depressing how they went out of business. It was so sweet though. He knew I loved to read.

As I left the bathroom with the card safely back in my bag, none other than Sesshomaru walked out of the boys bathroom. We stood there awkwardly for a second or two before I spoke.

"Thanks for the card, that was nice of you." I made sure to put a smile on in order to look nicer than I usually do. Some people comment that I always look angry or sad. Most of the time I'm neither.

"No problem." He said with a slight blush across his cheeks. That was it. We went in opposite directions.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"... Happy Birthday dear Kagome! Happy Birthday to you!" The girls in my student home and Eri sang to me later that night as we stood around my chocolate mocha cake. I blew out my 16 candles and sat down to actually eat the cake. Which was delicious.

"So Kagome, what'd you get for your birthday?" Kagura asked me. From her I'd gotten new bows for my hair and a bag of chocolates.

"Um, I got a bracelet, two t-shirts, a gift card to starbucks, and a gift card to Barnes and Nobles." I responded.

"I got her the bracelet and starbucks gift card!" Eri said through a mouth full of cake. I laughed at her attempt to actually talk with all that cake in her mouth. I still knew what she was saying anyway.

"Who got you the other stuff?" Kagura asked.

"Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru got you a present?" She asked back.

"Yes, he did." We exchanged a look that no one else realized, and we continued to eat.

"You know his birthday was two days ago?" Rin chirped in a little late.

"Who's?" Kagura asked before I could.

"Sesshomaru's. Yeah it was on the 19th." She answered. That made me feel bad. He had known when my birthday was and I hadn't known his. Well it wasn't like he even knew I liked him, or that he liked me.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_'He likes you.'_ I looked down at the note Inuyasha had just passed me, then looked back up at him. He was already looking at me and nudged his head to the left. I looked in that direction, and the only boy sitting to Inuyasha's left was Sesshomaru.

_'I like him too.' _Inuyasha didn't look shocked at all when he read it.

_'Duh' _I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a little laugh.

"Miss Higurashi, what do you find funny?" Our science teacher asked.

"Nothing." Was my short reply.

"Good. Now..." He went back to his lesson, succeeding in embarrassing me. I glanced up at Sesshomaru, and was surprised to see him looking back at me. He blushed deeply and looked away.

"Can you stop. You guys look sickeningly cute." Inuyasha whispered over to me, defeating the purpose of passing notes. I rolled my eyes at him again.

When we were dismissed from our last period I told Inu not to wait for me and caught up with Sesshomaru. He looked at down at me next to him.

"Hi Kagome." He smiled. It was cute even with the braces.

"Call me Kags, everyone does." He nodded in acknowledgment. "So um, ." He looked at me for a second, surprised, before nodding. "You do like me?" I couldn't help but smile. Really big, and most likely unattractively.

"Yes, I do." He blushed.

"Oh. That's... nice." I stopped walking and he stopped to. I didn't know what I was expecting to accomplish but the awkwardness of the situation settled on us. "Bye." I didn't wait for him to say bye back. If he had wanted to he would have asked me to be his girlfriend right there, wouldn't he?

A week and a couple days went by without us talking at all. We kind of avoided each other not knowing what to say to one another.

After school there was a basketball game that Kagura and I went to to socialize. Sesshomaru was there. He was one of the only people actually watching the game. Kagura chose a seat fairly close to where he was standing. Looking down at the game from the indoor track and the balcony bleachers.

"Go over and talk to him!" Kagura said about a half hour later. "You've been looking at him since we got here."

"No!" I couldn't come up with a good reason why not to. She started pushing me off of the bleacher. "Fine! Gosh, so pushy." I stuck my tongue out at her before slowly, very slowly, walking over to him.

I leaned on the railing next to him. He didn't notice me. The bad thing about being so short. I poked his arm and he looked down at me. "Hi." I said looking into his eyes. Such a pretty color.

"Hey." That's all. He makes it so hard to have a conversation sometimes.

"So, how've you been?" I asked.

"I'm good. How about you?" He turned his attention away from the game to look at me.

"Same I guess. Happy Belated Birthday. I felt bad that I missed it." He cracked a smile.

"It was like two weeks ago. It's no big deal." That made me feel a little bit better.

"Well I found out on my birthday, that I had missed yours."

"Doesn't matter. So?"

"So, what?" He smiled and it made me smile. Which made me laugh. I was making such an idiot of myself.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Are you going to ask me out?" I blurted it out because I knew if I said it slow I wouldn't finish. He looked a bit nervous and blushed a little. "You're really cute when you blush." I commented and he blushed more.

"Yes." He was? So why not now? The game was coming to an end, but I didn't want to leave him. Just then Kagura walked over.

"Hey, um, sorry but we have to go, I told them we'd be back for dinner." Nooooooo!

"Oh okay." I was so dissapointed, but I tried not to let Sesshomaru notice.

"Have a nice Spring Break." Sesshomaru said to me as Kagura started toward the exit allowing me to say bye. I had forgotten that Spring Break was only in two days.

"Yeah. You too. Bye." And for the second time I walked away without waiting for his goodbye.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Spring/ Easter Break went by extremely fast. It was only a week long, but it felt like a couple of days. I spent it with my mother and brother at home. I talked to Sesshomaru the entire break without him mentioning anything about liking me or when he was going to ask me out. So I was the first person out the door on my way to school. I couldn't find him in the morning and he wasn't in homeroom. I got a bad feeling, but I ignored it. Then on my way to gym he saw me and stopped me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" That was right to the point.

"Hi to you too." I smiled at him. "Of course I will be." He looked relieved.

" I'll walk you to gym, come one." And he took my hand.

Thanks for reading. I didn't rush to get this chapter out because almost no one reviewed ( but thanks to those who did! I think it was three people...) and I felt unloved. But here it is. And sadly it won't be updated for awhile because I'm going back to school :( Boarding School. Can't have my laptop. Sorry! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
